Love, Universe Style
by EpPeep123
Summary: This fic is a bit different. Each chapter is a preview for a longer shipping fic I will make. But, I haven't made them yet. So, this is just to get you interested. Each chapter has what the title of the story will be. PLEASE READ THEM!
1. Chapter 1

This one is Rose and 10. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

I awoke in near darkness. I heard, however, moaning from the console room above my head. I sat up carefully and pushed on the panel above my head. It did not budge. I then remembered I was trapped under the Doctor's makeshift bed- I had watched him, from my room under the floor, construct it from random pieces of soft material he found in some back room somewhere. I sighed to myself. He could be so absentminded sometimes. I reached for the only long, thin object I had- my toothbrush- and poked it through one of the holes in the ceiling. A minute later, the "bed" was pushed aside. I opened the panel to find the Doctor kneeling next to the trapdoor. He helped me up. I smiled. He had forgotten to take off those nerd glasses. He was so adorable with them on. I then noticed that he had been crying. He sat back down on the bed with his face in his hands, shaking with sobs. I sat down next to him with my arm around him. "What's wrong?"

"Gone. All gone." he said thickly through his sobs.

"What's gone? Who?"

"Gallifrey."

I tentatively placed my hands on his temples, and dove into his mind.

I rushed back through all the good times we had together. Back through time, older and older memories, until I heard a wail. It resonated both inside and outside his mind, a wail of pure anguish, of loss, of despair and destruction.

"Stop! I beg of you, stop!"

I opened my eyes. There he was, a mere ten years old, watching as his people, his planet, his entire world were turned to dust and ash. And outside, in the real world, he was crying harder than ever before. I now understood.

It was all coming back.

In his mind, I walked up to him. I put my arms around him, and gently kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it. And we both cried. I, the human, who knew nothing of the wonders of Gallifrey, and he, the young Time Lord, for whom it was his whole world. We wept as it was all swept away.

I shook my head and pulled myself back to the present. The Doctor was sleeping now. I removed his sonic from under him, which must have been uncomfortable, and kissed him on the cheek. Then, my bedroom being blocked off by his, I lay down beside my Time Lord and slept.

I woke in the wee hours of the morning. The Doctor was still lying there, his eyes closed, smiling slightly. He was on his side, with his arm around me. I smiled too, and snuggled back down to sleep.

I woke for good hours later. The Doctor was dancing around the console, muttering to himself, throwing switches, pushing buttons. As always when he was excited, he had his glasses on, his accent had become so thick it was nearly unintelligible, and he had a wicked grin on his face. I stirred sleepily. He looked over and jumped in the air, clapping his hands. The TARDIS's engines roared, as we materialized... somewhere.

"I set the controls to random," he explained. "We could be anywhere, any_when._ Step outside that door, you could die. Whaddayathinkatat?"

"I think it's brilliant. Let's go."

We stepped outside. Instantly, we were surrounded. A posse of aliens with ridiculously small heads were holding futuristic blasters on us. "Phalanges over your cranium!"

The Doctor and I grinned at each other.

"This never gets old, does it?" he asked.

"Nope."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Smith, was it?"

"Yes, Dr. Jones."

"Good luck."

The mysterious man who called himself Mr. Smith stands there in front of me, looking awkward. He leans in and plants a tender kiss on my lips, then dashes off. I stare after him, dazed.

"Martha! Snap out of it!" I shake myself mentally and dash off down the hall. I see a young girl slumped against the wall with a gash in her arm. I kneel down beside her and check for a pulse. It's weak, but I find it. I lift her in my arms and dash for the nearest room with beds: the intensive care unit. I lay her down on the clean white mattress and get to work, laying an oxygen mask over her face, putting cold compresses on her many bruises, stitching up her arm. Other doctors straggle in with patients of there own, but I am cool and calm, saving this girl's life. After a while though, I hear a familiar voice. I look up from the little girl, who is sleeping peacefully, and see Mr. Smith. This is the first good look I have had of him. He is tall, with spiked brown hair. He wears an olive-brown trench coat over a bright blue suit. He has a pensive look on his face. "I think it's time you knew who I really am."

"Other than the alien who kissed me?"

"Alien?"

"That- _thing- _when it scanned me- it said something about facial contact with a non-human life-form?"

"Ah. Yes. About that. Well- you see-"

"Shut up. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Come with me."


End file.
